Falta Amor
by Project Z-00
Summary: Yuugi tiene 8 años y a su corta edad conoce lo peor del mundo: Abuso infantil. Yami es uno de los Kaiba y en su pasado tuvo una relación con una chica, en la cual un niño nacería... ºChapter 6º ¿Puedes viajar por un camino ya perdido?
1. ¿Hay un Sol?

¡Kon nichi wa! Vengo aquí con un fic algo raro xD. Inspirado por una canción de mi grupo favorito, sí, Maná (toda traumada) la cual tiene el mismo nombre que el de este fic.

Ahora dejaré unas notas:

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen... si fuera así, mi ambición sería cumplida -sonríe maliciosamente, la idea es mía... o al menos eso pienso xD.

**Advertencias:** Pues... no está muy considerado algo a Shonen-ai este fic, si acaso contendría eso, esto sería un fic shota (adulto-niño) pero la verdad no sé. Ya veremos que nos depara el destino xD. Eso sí, esto puede contener Rape (violación) y abuso infantil (no pensé que me atrevería a escribir algo así xD).

**Parejas:** Como dije anteriormente, no lo sé, si contuviera parejas, esto sería un Shota... y no lo sé xD.

**

* * *

**

**§ - Falta amor - §**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

▼

**Capitulo 1 ¿Hay un sol?**

Ahí estaba, en el parque, un inocente niño con una ropa algo rasgada, vieja y su rostro algo sucio. Bajo una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban ahí, se encontraba acurrucado, la había librado de comer, pero no de dormir bajo aquel frío y metálico objeto. Era huérfano, su madre había muerto en un accidente y su padre… bueno, a él nunca lo había conocido, recordaba que su madre le había dicho que había huido como el cobarde que era; tampoco tenía tutores ni nadie que lo quiera.

Además de ser huérfano, no tenía amigos, lo que más necesitaba; lo único que tenía de compañeros eran hormigas, ratones y uno que otro animalito.

Había amanecido, era algo temprano; pero él ya se había acostumbrado a madrugar. Tenía que ir por algo de comer, a su lugar favorito, se llevaba bien con el dueño de la tienda.

Llegó a la estación del tranvía, estaba algo lejos del lugar, siempre vagaba por la gran ciudad. Como cada día, se había saltado las filas; no tenía el dinero para pagar un boleto, y se colgó del tranvía. A nadie le preocupaba, a pesar de que era sólo un niño de apenas ocho años. Era una de dos: o le faltaba edad o le sobraba la soledad. Bueno, fuera cual fuera, no muchos le tomarían importancia… definitivamente faltaba amor en este mundo.

_30 minutos después…_

El niño había llegado al centro de la ciudad; pero por lo visto algo le preocupaba, estaba buscando algo. Miró a los alrededores, por cada callejón y basurero, pronunciando la palabra "oso".

- ¡Oso¿Dónde estás?! –gritó preocupado el infante

Pronto unos ladridos se escucharon a lo lejos. A los pocos minutos ya estaba un perro algo flaco y por lo visto cariñoso junto al niño, lamiéndole la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Oso! Cálmate, ya estoy aquí, también me da gusto verte –dijo el niño abrazando por el cuello al can. Por lo visto, oso era el nombre del fiel perro escudero del niño.

El can obedeció a su amo, mejor dicho, amigo, dejó de lamerlo y se sentó agitando su rabo con efusividad, se notaba que había extrañado a su niño. El pequeño se levantó y empezó a caminar haciéndole una seña al perro para que le siguiera.

Ya llevaban más o menos como una media hora caminando. El pequeño pensaba a ir a comprar como cada semana, sí el niño solo comía una vez por semana, a eso se debía el poco peso que tenía; sus costillas se marcaban en su piel. Por fin habían llegado a su objetivo: la tienda de Otogi-san. Le dijo a Oso que se quedara afuera, esperándolo, ya que únicamente iría por su comida y el perro con un ladrido le respondió.

Ya una vez dentro le dijo al que atendía "lo de siempre" y le sonrió simpáticamente, como solamente el lo sabía hacer. El joven le respondió con una sonrisa y le entregó su alimento en una bolsa, pero esta vez la había echado algo adicional.

- La casa invita –le guiñó el ojo al pequeño y le revolvió un poco los cabellos –Yuugi-chan, ya se me hacía que no venías, ya es algo tarde –comentó el joven

- Gomene Otogi-san, es que casi me atrapan en el tranvía –bajó la cabeza, se sentía como un completo fugitivo

- Entiendo, no te preocupes –intentó animarle

Esa tienda no era del todo eso, estaba algo mezclada con una taberna y un mini-restaurant, Otogi era algo rico, por ello había establecido ese negocio.

Dentro del negocio, había alguien observando al infante con algo de interés, además ya lo había visto anteriormente un par de veces. Miró su reloj, por lo visto el niño iba a ese lugar a la misma hora y el mismo día. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo sabía a que horas debía ir? Si se fijaba bien, el infante no parecía tener dinero, sus ropas gastadas y su rostro algo sucio lo delataban por completo: era un niño de la calle. Cualquiera diría que al menos debería estar albergado en un orfanato, pero no traía uniforme alguno; ya que casi todos los orfanatos de la ciudad les otorgaban uniformes a sus inquilinos, para que nadie tuviera la dignidad de robarlos. Siguió mirando al niño, sonreía como si la vida fuese tan fácil¿era acaso que al niño no le importaba que el mundo fuera injusto? Por lo visto no, porque su rostro y su sonrisa resplandecían bellamente.

Al poco rato, el niño salió haciendo reverencia y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano. Una vez fuera calmó nuevamente a su can, no dejaba de saltar, parecía como si hace un año no se vieran, aunque solamente era una semana.

Se fueron al parque central y se dispusieron a comer sus alimentos. Minutos después ya habían devorado todo. Y se fueron a jugar.

Pasaron por las inmensas calles de la ciudad. Y en una de esas cruzaron en una luz verde, eso fue un error.

Un auto algo lujoso iba por la calle, su conductor algo distraído en sus pensamientos, ese niño le causaba mucha intriga. Miró al frente con más atención, si no lo hacía de seguro chocaría o atropellaría a alguien… y no estaba tan errado. Un niño pasó y detrás de él un perro de pelaje castaño. Pisó el freno cuanto pudo, quizá atropellar a un animal no un gran delito que digamos, pero lo más seguro era que el can era del niño que había pasado…

- ¡Oso! –gritó muy preocupado, y se regresó

El can detuvo su andar y se paró en seco frente al auto. Para su suerte sólo escuchó el frenado del coche.

El niño tenía abrazado a su perro con fuerza, no quería que le pasara algo, hace días se había lastimado la pata delantera izquierda y ahora no lo quería perder por completo.

Estaba asustado, si no hubiera frenado, también se habría llevado al niño junto con el perro. Respiraba agitadamente, pero algo le quitó más el aire: ese niño era el mismo de la tienda, el niño ojiamatista. Bajó del auto para cerciorarse de que no les hubiera hecho algo.

El niño se dejó caer y suspiró aliviado. Y pronto sintió mojada su mejilla derecha, el can le estaba agradeciendo. Le sonrió y le volvió a abrazar.

Suspiró aliviado él también. El niño estaba bien, no le tomó importancia el hecho de que se había preocupado por el infante, lo único que quería era ver sus ojos nuevamente, sentía un tipo de conexión con él, extrañamente.

El niño de cabellos tricolores miró el joven, una calidez le recorrió el pecho… ¿acaso él tenía algo que ver en su vida?

_Continuará…

* * *

_¡Terminé¡Wiiii! -salta como loca por toda la casa- xD, es me atonto cuando termino un capitulo de mis fics. Eso es un gran logro para mí.

Si ven una que otra falta de ortografía, lo siento, es mi culpa, tengo hambre y por eso me como las letras xD.

No sabría que más decir, ya es algo noche y de seguro me regañarán. Así que les pido aunque un pequeñito review, si no lo hacen esto queda completamente muerto xD.

Bueno, me voy. Se cuidan.

¡Ja ne!


	2. Luz opaca

¡Kon nichi wa! nuevamente xD. He regresado con el segundo capitulo n.n.

Recibí dos reviews y me bastaron para continuar este fic, el cual espero que también sea de su agrado. Las advertencias son las mismas y el disclaimer también, así que no creo necesario ponerlos nuevamente.

Y yendo al grano ¬¬ xD, les dejo con este segundo capitulo. ¡Comenzamos!

**

* * *

**

**§ - Falta amor - §**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

▼

**Capitulo 2: Luz opaca**

Habían pasado un par de minutos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos como si estuviesen buscando respuestas. El infante miraba con esperanza al joven y éste lo miraba con calidez. Sentían como si tuviesen alguna conexión, pero el hecho de que no se conocían desde antes les quitaba la idea de la mente.

El can miraba la escena, la cual semejaba ser el encuentro de un padre con su hijo después de varios años. Oso miraba atentamente la mirada de cada uno, y ladeaba la cabeza con algo de duda e inconcientemente empezó a agitar el rabo seguido de un ladrido.

Aquello sacó del trance a los chicos. Yami volteó a ver al perro y después al niño. Tenía la mente en blanco, ese niño se parecía tanto a él, exceptuando unos mechones en el cabello y el color de ojos. Simplemente no se podía explicar cómo era que el niño se le parecía, para ello tendría que ser algo suyo ¿no es así? eso le mantenía la mente en blanco. Por otro lado, el niño se preguntaba lo mismo, pero no podía llegar a una posible respuesta, aún era pequeño y le era difícil contemplar la misma respuesta que el joven frente a sí.

Se quedaron en trance nuevamente, pero el niño se levantó. Se sacudió un poco y volteó a mirar por últimamente al joven. Hizo reverencia y le dio un "gracias", acto seguido por otro ladrido del perro, al parecer el también le agradeció. Después de eso el ojiamatista empezó su andar y le llamó su fiel amigo.

El joven ojicarmín se quedó un minuto esperando, sonrió calidamente, pero el gesto se borró inmediatamente cuando el infante se perdió de su vista. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y arribó su automóvil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado a un callejón algo húmedo y decidió quedarse ahí a descansar. Miró a su perro escudero y le sonrió melancólicamente. Acarició su lomo y miró al cielo.

- Oso, hoy en la noche me iré –dijo con desgano –como cada semana –lo volteó ver

El can agachó sus orejas y se quedó algo cabizbajo. Se quedaría solo nuevamente.

- Pero sabes que regresaré –le sonrió –siempre lo hago ¿o acaso una vez te he mentido? -interrogó

Oso le lamió la mejilla izquierda, eso significaba que no, nunca le había mentido. Un minuto después se recargó en el regazo de Yuugi, para que le hiciera "cariñitos", no quería olvidarse de los momentos que pasaba con su amigo.

- Te extrañaré –volvió a acariciar su lomo –pero necesito regresar para trabajar, sino ¿con qué dinero compraremos nuestro alimento? -cuestionó

Pasaron los minutos y el par de amigos seguía en la misma posición, tantos deseos de no separarse, pero era imposible cumplirlo, el infante no se podía quedar ahí, era muy poco probable que alguien le quisiese dar trabajo; muy apenas si allá donde estaba se lo daban, y tampoco podía llevarse a Oso con él, no le dejarían arribar el tranvía.

- Vaya vida la nuestra ¿no crees amigo? –empezó a jugar con la punta de las orejas del perro –pero como te dije, regresaré –volvió a sonreír, suspiró mirando el cielo

- Eso es lo que tú crees, mocoso –se escuchó al lado derecho del niño

Volteó a ver de donde había provenido aquella voz madura. Abrió sus ojos temiendo lo peor…

- ¿Qui-quién es usted? –abrazó con fuerza al can

- Eso no importa, vendrás conmigo –tomó a Yuugi bruscamente por la muñeca derecha, haciendo que gritara por el acto

- ¡Ahh! No¡suélteme! –forcejeó el agarre

- ¡Quédate quieto mocoso! –le apretó con más fuerza

- ¡Aahhh! –cerró sus ojos con fuerza, parecía que le quería quebrar la muñeca

Ante todo eso, el can empezó a gruñirle al atacante, mostrando sus dientes, los cuales se veían algo fuertes y filosos.

- ¡Tú calla, perro inútil! –contestó el hombre

Pero Oso no dejaría que se llevasen a su niño. Se mostró más feroz soltando varios ladridos y mostrando más sus fauces. El hombre no prestó atención a ello, sólo miraba al chiquillo con algo de perversión. El can no aguantó más y se dejó caer contra el hombre, mordiendo con fuerza su pierna izquierda. El hombre gimió de dolor ante eso, y miró con rabia al perro.

- ¡Quita de aquí perro! –forcejeó y le dio una patada al can

- ¡No, Oso! –gritó el niño con ojos llorosos

Oso simplemente chilló ante el golpe, pero volvió a mostrarse feroz, haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su niño.

- ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo? –dio dos pasos hacia el can –pues yo creo que no –sonrió maliciosamente, antes de que el perro se le aventara nuevamente pisó con fuerza su pata delantera izquierda; pero en el proceso también pisó la derecha

Un chillido se volvió a escuchar, el can tenía sus dos patas inválidas, ahora no podría hacer nada por su niño.

Yuugi se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia su perro, mas un agarre en su cintura le impidió llegar con él.

- A donde crees que vas –empezó a caminar a dirección contraria a la que iba el niño –tú te vienes conmigo

- ¡Suélteme! –forcejeó nuevamente, pero esta vez realmente era inútil -¡Oso! –gritó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas -¡Noooo!

Siguió llorando, sabía que eso no le ayudaría, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor tras haber visto como su fiel amigo era maltratado. Ya no le tomó importancia que se lo estuviese llevando a quien sabe donde, lo único que le importaba era saber el estado de Oso. Y aquel Sol que había visto hace unos momentos se había opacado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había llegado al último piso, odiaba que ese edificio tuviera tantos pisos. Entró a la oficina y le dijo a la secretaria que le avisara que ya estaba ahí.

Se adentró a la oficina del CEO con algo de cautela, el más mínimo ruido y era capaz de echarlo a patadas. A veces andaba de un humor… que ni mejor visitarle.

- Emm… ¿Seto? –preguntó el ojicarmín

- ¿Eh? Oh, Yami… -lo miró con poca importancia

- ¿Otra vez lamentándote? –se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio

- Calla, sabes que no es fácil –contestó el castaño con algo de melancolía

- Lo siento, pero seguir así no servirá de nada

- ¿Tú cómo reaccionarías después de 4 años? –cuestionó con algo de enojo

- Justo como ahora estoy –respondió –si me desespero lo más seguro es que termine al borde de la locura…

- ¿Y que quieres haga? –interrumpió Seto -¡4 años es mucho tiempo! –se levantó y golpeó el escritorio colérico

- Ya lo sé –bajó la mirada –no ha sido fácil aguantar tanto tiempo

- Lo peor es que ésta maldita sociedad pierde el interés –caminó un poco por la oficina

- ¿Acaso ya no te están ayudando? –se levantó del asiento

- ¿Tú qué crees? –lo miró –como ya no han encontrado ni una sola pista sobre su paradero han dejado todo en el olvido…

- ¡¿Qué?! –se alteró Yami

- Dudan que aún siga con vida… -sombreó la mirada –si tan sólo… si tan sólo no le hubiese gritado aquel día, no había razones para haberme enojado con él…

- Otra vez con eso –puso su mano derecha en su frente –Seto, entiende que seguir con eso no te ayudará a recuperarlo

- ¡Yo fui el causante¿Qué quieres que haga? –gritó el castaño

- ¡No lo sé, pero sabes que eso no te regresará a Mokuba! –tomó por el cuello del saco al CEO –si sigues lamentándote, perderás la razón y con ello tu empresa, lo único que te ayuda a tener los recursos para realizar la búsqueda de Mokuba, ya te lo dije, si no te calmas olvídate de Mokuba –le soltó

Eso había dejado en estado de shock al castaño, Yami tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por el hecho de haber perdido a su querido hermanito. Ya habían pasado 4 años de eso y le era difícil mantener la calma ¿cómo reaccionar cuando pierdes el tesoro más grande en tu vida? Por el momento para Seto era difícil contestar eso, no sólo se estaba mortificando tras haber causado la huída de Mokuba sino que su compañía ya estaba teniendo problemas, y era posible que pronto cayera en la quiebra total.

Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada. Se quedó así un poco más hasta que el ojicarmín le hizo reaccionar.

- Seto tienes que seguir buscando, tú no pierdes la esperanza cuando se trata de tu hermano –le miró melancólicamente

- Y dime ¿has encontrado algo? –preguntó sin mirarle

- No, me temo que no –desvió la mirada

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó en desacuerdo, se suponía que sólo iría a darle noticias

- ¿Acaso no me puedo preocupar por el estado de mi hermano? -cuestionó

- Claramente te dije que sólo vinieras a mi oficina cuando trajeras noticias

- Pues de todos modos conmigo no te quejes, que fue mi padre quien me dijo que viniera -respondió

- Ya veo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, se preguntaba dónde estaba. Ahora que lo recordaba… alguien se lo había llevado. Bajó la mirada al recordar eso, las imágenes de Oso siendo maltratado se le vinieron a la mente. Pronto notó que no estaba solo, sintió una mirada sobre sí…

- Por fin despertaste –se escuchó una voz algo infantil al lado derecho de Yuugi –pensé que nunca lo harías

- ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? –preguntó con miedo el tricolor

- Pues… no creo que te guste saber dónde estamos, pero con gusto te responderé quien soy, si tú me dices quien eres –le sonrió

- Humm… -dudó un poco, no lo conocía pero ya que importaba, todo se había opacado nuevamente –soy Yuugi…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

¡Ñaca, ñaca¡muajaja! Raptaron a Yuugi O.ó ¡Dioses! Soy una secuestradora de niños... ¬¬ oigan, yo no lo secuestré ¿cierto? fue ese fulano que maltrató a Oso ToT hombre desalmado

Yami: -Tú eres la deslamada ¬¬ ¿cómo te atreves a secuestrar a mi aibou?

¡Oye! no me regañes por un delito que no cometí ¬.¬, fue él quien lo secuestro

Yuugi: -o.o como sea, tú fuiste la de la idea -le miró acusadoramente

ToT lo juro soy inocente, pero ya qué, no dejarán de degradarme por eso ¬.¬

Yuugi/Yami: -exacto

Bueno, agradezco los reviews que me dejaron n.n Moony lupina y Mitsuki Himura y aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo para que se enganchen más XD

Seto: -maniática, pagarás muy caro el haber extaviado a Mokuba

O.O no otro u.u, muy bien ¿cuánto es?

Seto: -¬.¬

Ya pues, mejor me despido antes de que estos tipos me destasen o.o además tengo una deuda de por vida por haber extraviado a Mokuba... y nuevamente pido disculpas por si sale alguna falta de ortografía n.nUu. Entonces, me voy.

Se cuidan. ¡Sayônara!


	3. Esperanza negra

¡Kon nichi wa! Hello people xD.

Por fin he venido a publicar el tercer capitulo de esta emocionante historia n.n. Ju ju, ahora sí, he decidido... xD daré las notas:

**Disclaimer:** Sí, porque las injusticias existen en el mundo y porque no tengo el capital suficiente... Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece u.u pero algún día lo hará... y entonces, mi mayor deseo se cumplirá, xD. Eso sí, lo que si me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, o al menos se supone... xD.

**Advertencias:** Muy bien, aunque me duela decirlo... esto no es Shonen-ai (ni tampoco Shota), quizás pueda haber insinuaciones de ello, pero no significa que lo sea en su totalidad. Abuso infantil, tanto físico como sexual y por último Rape.

Muy bien, sobre lo Shonen-ai, decidí que no fuera, puesto que estaría promoviendo el incesto xD (aunque eso no estaría mal, adoro el incesto -baba-) y también la pedofilia, además la diferencia entre edades del niño y el adulto era de más o menos 15 años... y eso ya se me hace exageración xD, aunque si ustedes mis lectoras me piden en mayoría dicha relación... puedo hacer una excepción ju ju.

Bueno, eso sería todo... al final agradezco reviews n.n. Así que les dejo con el tercer capitulo.

**

* * *

**

**§ - Falta amor - §**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

▼

**Capitulo 3: Esperanza negra**

- Soy Yuugi… -respondió al fin, encogiéndose un poco.

El niño le había sonreído, quería hacerle sentir seguro.

- Mucho gusto Yuugi, yo soy Mokuba –le sonrió nuevamente.

El tricolor dudó un poco ¿cómo era que estuviera tan sonriente estando en un lugar nada agradable? Bueno, podía entender que fuese optimista; pero el hecho de que él le había dicho que no le gustaría saber dónde estaban le hacía pensar que ese lugar hacia cosas ilegales…

Por otro lado, el pelinegro seguía mirando al nuevo ingresado, se le hacía conocido… más bien le recordaba a alguien… Ya lo recordaba, se parecía a su hermanastro; pero ¿cómo era eso posible? su hermanastro no había tenido hermanos menores ni mucho menos hijos, definitivamente era imposible que ese niño se le pareciera…

- Pero eres igualito… -murmuró sin embargo, el chibi le había escuchado.

- ¿Decías?

- ¡No, no dije nada! –agitó sus manos consecutivamente con una risa nerviosa.

Yuugi estaba algo confuso. Pero la duda de saber dónde estaba le andaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Pronto un sonido metálico se escuchó: la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. Se dejó ver a un chico de unos 14 años semidesnudo siendo lanzado por un hombre. El ojiamatista se exaltó…

- ¡Mira mocoso, ya te había dicho que si te ponías de nuevo así con un cliente, sería yo quien te pondría en tu lugar! –le lanzó una camisa al rostro –y sabes muy bien que eso sería peor… -dijo como última palabra para después cerrar la puerta de metal.

El recién llegado estaba sollozando, se quitó la prenda del rostro y se cubrió como pudo con ella.

- ¡Ryou! –se escuchó decir desde el fondo de la habitación, y un chico se dirigió al mencionado -¿estás bien? –se hincó para ayudarle a incorporarse.

El tricolor miró la escena. El estado del chico recién ingresado no era muy bueno, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices. Por otro lado, el que le ayudó tenía la ropa rasgada… definitivamente ya no sabía si era correcto que se enterara de dónde estaban.

- Cada día es peor… -suspiró el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó algo inocente e inseguro el ojiamatista.

- Pues…

- No le digas –le cortó una voz algo fría y seca –ya se dará cuenta –se acercó a ellos.

- Pero Jonouchi-kun… -iba a reclamarle pero…

- ¡Mokuba! Entiende que no todo será tan fácil, métete en la cabeza que no saldremos de aquí, así que deja que el descubra la cruda realidad… -dijo seca y fríamente para después desviar la mirada.

- ¿No tienes confianza en mi nii-san, verdad? –bajó un poco la mirada.

- Otra vez con eso –giró los ojos con fastidio –sabes bien que lo que tu hermano haga me trae sin cuidado…

- ¡Admítelo! No puedes dejar de pensar en él… recuerdo bien cuando se miraban… -le miró a los ojos encarándolo.

- Grrr… -sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

- Jou-kun, respira –dijo alguien tras el rubio.

- Ja, hagan lo que quieran… -se retiró y se fue a uno de los rincones.

- Tan brusco como siempre… definitivamente con el pasar de las horas se amarga más la vida –comentó un chico moreno.

- Vamos, compréndelo un poco Malik, 4 años es demasiado –habló un chico albino.

Yuugi miró con atención a los nuevos chicos. Sí, ellos eran los de hace rato. El moreno de cabellos cenizos y el albino.

- Lo sé, pero no es excusa para que ande atormentando a cada uno de los que estamos aquí –miró con rabia hacia donde yacía el rubio.

- Etto… Yuugi ellos son Malik y Ryou, Malik, Ryou él es Yuugi –los presentó.

Los tres chicos se saludaron. El menor seguía algo inseguro, mientras que los otros dos le saludaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ante eso, el pequeño pudo deducir que eran muy sociables y nada inseguros… todo lo contrario de lo que él era. Bajó un poco la mirada, empezaba a extrañar los días en que estaba con su mamá. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y por el momento lo único que expresaba era nostalgia, mordió su labio inferior, no quería llorar… pero el simple recuerdo de su madre… le carcomía la inocente alma. Suspiró larga y pesadamente su mejor amigo tampoco estaba con él… llevó su mano derecha a su pecho para tomar el collar que llevaba; pero ¡Oh sorpresa! No estaba.

- No está… -susurró mientras miraba su pecho en busca del colgante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el albino.

- No… no pude perderlo… -sus ojos se cristalizaron más, las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir.

- Yuugi¿qué pasa? –se preocupó el ojiazul.

El niño no respondió, simplemente empezó a sollozar. ¿Cómo pudo perder el collar? Era tan importante, el único objeto con que podía recordar a su madre… ahí yacía una foto de él con su mamá abrazándole tierna y cariñosamente. Ya no podía ser peor, fue separado de Oso y ahora lo único que le consolaba en días tristes se había perdido en alguna parte de la gran ciudad…

- Lo perdí… -dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué perdiste? –preguntó esta vez el chico de ojos violáceos.

- El collar… -le miró.

- ¿Era tan importante? –preguntó nuevamente el moreno.

- Ahí tenía… snif… una foto de… snif, mi mamá…

- Uy…

- Es que… cómo pude perderlo… -se preguntó nuevamente, no podía creerlo.

- Yuugi… -iba a consolarle pero…

El sonido metálico se escuchó nuevamente, esta vez dando paso a dos adultos. Los dos eran morenos, la diferencia entre ellos era su cabello y sus ojos. Uno era albino, pero en cierto modo tenía unos tonos violetas; sus ojos eran mora con un brillo rojizo. El otro era de cabellos cenizos pero algo "electrizados" ya que violaban la ley de la gravedad, mientras sus ojos eran púrpuras.

Ambos hombres estaban sonriendo maliciosamente, miraban a los alrededores de la habitación y en el proceso veían a los niños ahí establecidos. El albino sonrió al ver nuevamente a esos dos… volteó a ver a su compañero señalándole a los niños. El otro sonrió socarronamente.

- Ja, esos dos no se cansan… -dijo el de cabellos cenizos.

- Tienes razón… -sonrió nuevamente el de cicatriz.

- Bueno, a lo que venimos, que ya no aguanto ver a estos niñatos –comentó con desagrado el de ojos púrpuras.

- Muy bien… ¡A ver mocosos, pongan atención! –estremeció a los infantes –tendremos nuevas visitas… -sonrió con descaro –como ya les he dicho anteriormente, se portarán sumisos con ellos, no quiero que opongan resistencia, acatarán cada una de sus órdenes al pie de la letra –dijo pausadamente e hizo un ademán en las últimas palabras.

Los pobres niños se estremecieron más, sabían que cuando sus "jefes" les decían algo como eso era porque algunos no complacieron a los clientes. Algunos ya empezaban a sollozar, ya no podían, era suficiente, se sentían sucios… simplemente eran usados, eran unos juguetes sexuales… para unos completos desconocidos.

Un gruñido se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, alguien se oponía. Todos voltearon a donde provenía dicho gesto. Y como era de esperarse el rebelde era quien había respondido.

Empezó a caminar con dirección a los hombres con todas las intenciones de… joderles. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos. Les miró amenazadoramente, pero no causó intimidación alguna en ellos.

- Si creen que me dejaré controlar por unos puercos están realmente zafados –comentó enojado el rubio.

- Mira perro, tú no eres quién para oponerse a nuestras reglas, sólo sirves para dejarte amaestrar por un "puerco", como tú los llamas, eres un pequeño cachorro que finge tener colmillos –le respondió el moreno de mirada púrpura y ahora le tomó bruscamente por el mentón –si tuvieras colmillos ya habrías impedido que tocasen a tu pequeña y linda hermana… -relamió sus labios.

Jonouchi calló por unos instantes, había olvidado a su pequeña hermana, y ahora que se ponía a recordar ¿dónde estaba? Reaccionó al sentir la respiración del mayor en su rostro y se soltó del agarre.

- ¡¿Dónde está Shizuka?! –gritó rabioso el chico -¡¿Dónde está?!

- Pues… está saciando el hambre de un "puerco" –dijo el albino y sonrió socarronamente al ver la expresión del rubio.

- Hijos de puta… -murmuró por lo bajo.

- Así¿ves? Ahora te estás comportando sumiso, por eso tendrás el honor de satisfacer al primer cliente –le tomó por la barbilla –ja¡Anzu, ven por este mocoso!

Una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules llegó con ellos. Tomó al rubio, hizo reverencia y se retiró.

Los hombres vieron a los niños otra vez, buscando a lo que serían perfectos para los nuevos clientes. Entraron a la habitación y empezaron a levantar, señalar o jalar a los niños para que empezaran a formarse en la habitación de Anzu para sus "citas". Señalaron a unos cuantos cercanos a la puerta, siguieron con los de en medio de la habitación y por último a los que estaban casi al fondo.

Sonrieron descaradamente mientras señalaban a cuatro personitas…

- ¿A que no saben qué, niños? –habló "amistosamente" el de cabellos cenizos.

- Sí, están seleccionados ¿no es eso emocionante? –comentó sarcástico el ojivioleta.

Malik estaba lleno de rabia, sería capaz de enfrentárseles como tantas veces lo había hecho Jonouchi, pero le preocupaba el que podían hacer con Ryou. El albino de ojos esmeralda temblaba y tomó fuertemente la mano del moreno. Mokuba suspiró, nuevamente iría a esas habitaciones con otro desconocido. Y Yuugi… tragó saliva, escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda y su cuerpo se tensó en extremo… ¿qué pensaban hacer con él? Sus esperanzas se teñían de negro…

_Continuará…

* * *

_¡Acabó! xD, el tercer capitulo ha terminado. 

Bueno, gente linda, agradesco los reviews que me han dejado n.n me hacen más happy que una lombriz xD.

Sadic amiga, que onda, toda happy yo al verte por estos lares n.n y más cuando me comentas en este fic y dime ¿me comentarás de nuevo? Pliizzz xD, nu, muy mal que tu fic se vaya a retrasar u.u. Pero bueno, te comprendo. Entonces te cuidas.

Evangeline, uy, pues te aseguro que lo que le van a hacer a Yuugi no te va a gustar... pero no te preocupes, él estará bien, y sobre quen era ese hombre... no se si con este capitulo te haya quedado claro, es que está algo confuso xD. Bueno, espero que me dejes otro review.

Bueno, yo ya me voy, porque si Yami y Seto me ven me colgarán n.nU...

Yami: Eso mero, niña maniática ¬.¬

Seto: Explica qué hace Mokuba en un lugar de tráfico de niños... -mirada amenazadora.

Etto... u.u perdón, pero ya les había dicho que esto contendría abuso infantil, así que no me culpen de porque Yuugi y Mokuba dieron a parar a ese lugar...

Yami: Pagarás si haces sufrir a mi lindo Hikari...

Seto: Y si acaso dejas que toquen un cabello de Mokuba te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido...

O.O muy bien, me mutilarán en cualquier momento, ju ju, Yuugi no vino porque le da miedo saber lo que le va a pasar xD. Muajaja, bueno, ahora sí ya me voy, porque aquí va a haber sangre...

Se cuidan. Ja ne.


	4. Huellas pálidas

_¡Ookyoo! (sí me piratíe el grito de penélope ¬¬ xD (la hamster que usa una manta amarilla))_

_Volví, aquí estoy con la cuarta entrega de esta historia n.n quizá el título no estará muy acorde con el capitulo, pero no sabía cómo ponerle n.nU._

_Los reviews los agradezco y respondo al final, en cuanto a las notas..._

**Disclaimer:**_ Porque YuGiOh! es bastante caro y necesito viajar hasta Japón para reclamarlo como mío... no me pertenece ¬¬# sino que es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi... ToT lo injusticia siempre tiene que existir._

**Advertencias:**_ Abuso infantil, tanto físico como sexual (Rape). Aún no ha quedado claro lo del Shonen-ai o Shota o en todo caso incesto._

_Ahem, supongo que sería todo, así que les dejo con el cuarto capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**§ - Falta amor - §**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

▼

**Capitulo 4: Huellas pálidas**

Sobaba su frente por tanto estrés. Definitivamente había llegado a la conclusión de que las autoridades no servían para nada. Por lo menos ya llevarían alguna pista encontrada, pero era todo lo contrario: ninguna pista encontrada. Al menos deseaba que su hermanastro encontrase algo, mínimo una pertenencia de Mokuba ¡pero algo!

Giró su sillón lo suficiente para poder mirar a través de los ventanales. Miraba cada movimiento de las personas, veía con detenimiento cada lugar, edificio, callejón, cualquier cosa con tal de lograr ver algo que le indicara dónde estaba su pequeño hermano. Suspiró, no había nada, ni un solo rastro… absolutamente nada. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras reflexionaba, por enésima vez, lo sucedido hace 4 años… el día en que Mokuba se había ido era el día de su cumpleaños…

_- Seto, anda, no seas así…_

Empezó a recordar, la voz de Mokuba reclamándole, pidiéndole algo que no era difícil de dar…

_- Nii-san, no es tan difícil, para ti nada lo es…_

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordar las lágrimas que caían de los orbes de su pequeño y lindo hermanito. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza como si estuviera viendo algo en el techo. Suspiró nuevamente, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. Pero un frenético y repetitivo sonido lo tensó otra vez. Acomodó su silla para poder mirar hacia la puerta, si era uno de esos incompetentes le sacaría a patadas, literalmente, para que no fuera simplemente a decirle "No hay nada, señor". Preparó su mejor mirada amenazante y le dio el pase…

- Seto, te tengo algo –entró con un expediente entre sus manos.

El castaño bajó la mirada, por suerte sólo era Yami.

- ¿Qué es? –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- Si te digo serás capaz que matarlos tú mismo… pero no te puedo ocultar nada si se trata de nuestro hermano –tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio del ojiazul –me dieron información en la escuela de Mokuba, la cual la tenían oculta desde hace 4 años… -abrió la carpeta que traía –me dijeron que habían visto a Mokuba con… -buscó una hoja –… Jonouchi Katsuya –sacó unas cuantas hojas y las dejó arriba del escritorio -¿lo conoces? –preguntó.

El Ceo sólo se limitó a bufar desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo podía olvidar a ese mocoso rebelde? Siempre se la pasaba con el pelinegro, iba a su casa a hacer tareas, jugar videojuegos, comer, cenar, dormir y más, pero siempre estaba con su hermanito… era su mejor amigo.

Yami al ver la reacción del castaño soltó una risita, esa actitud le decía que sí lo conocía.

- Aceptaré eso como un tal vez… -posó su mirada en la carpeta que traía –bueno, el caso es que me dijeron que cuando ya era la hora de salida, ambos pasaron junto a un auto negro y en eso un hombre tomó a Mokuba y después a Jonouchi… -sacó una fotografía de los papeles en la carpeta –y vieron cómo los aventaban al coche… -le extendió la mano al castaño con la fotografía en ella –ésta fue la que más cerca pudieron tomar…

El ojiazul miraba con atención el papel que contenía la dichosa imagen del auto y de los hombres secuestradores. Intentaba descifrar la marca del auto y lograr notar, aunque fuese un poco, las placas del mueble; pero como la foto no tenía la mejor resolución eso le fue imposible lograr.

Entonces optó por intentar con los secuestradores. Quizás no pudo identificar facciones en los rostros de los hombres, pero sus cabellos y ropas le eran suficientes. El que sostenía a Mokuba tenía cabellos cenizos, eran casi rubios; tenía una gabardina como si de una capa se tratase, color negro y algunas cadenas en las orillas, traía botas negras hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas causando que su pantalón quedase algo bombacho. Y el que sostenía al rubio tenía cabellos blancos con algunos tonos violetas, o al menos eso notó; tenía una gabardina roja con bordados negros formando una cadena, por desgracia dicho ropón le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo dijeron desde hace cuatro años? –dejó un poco de lado el tema de los hombres, estaba enojado porque no se lo habían dicho desde un principio.

- Tenían miedo… -respondió suspirando.

- Y se puede saber ¿a qué le temían? –bufó con hastío.

- Seto… si quieres saberlo ve a preguntarles tú mismo, además puede ser que a ti te digan más… -se paró mientras dejaba la carpeta en el escritorio.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente. Esta bien, no perdería nada con ir… ¿o sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos, por lo menos sonrían –dijo amistosamente la mujer de ojos azules.

Ahora era Mokuba quien estaba siendo maquillado y cambiado para su "cita". En la habitación le acompañaban sus amigos. Eso le hacía estar tranquilo, aunque ya llevaba años ahí haciendo lo mismo aún se sentía inseguro…

Cuando Anzu terminó con el pelinegro le llamó a Yuugi.

El tricolor iba con la cara triste y sus mejillas húmedas, había estado llorando. No era que la compañía de sus nuevos amigos no le gustara, era sólo que necesitaba el conforte de su fiel can o por lo menos el collar de su madre. Escuchó que la mujer le decía que abriera sus ojos para poder ponerle rimel, pero ignoró por completo la orden.

- Niño, será mejor que me hagas caso, si no lo haces no te gustará

El ojiamatista no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo dicho. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a la castaña.

La mujer empezó a colocar el rimel, después algo sombras y un poco de rubor. Miró fijamente al niño…

- Listo –sonrió, el niño ya estaba listo, tenía la vestimenta correcta y su rostro también.

Abrió sus ojos cuanto pudo… había algo que le inquietaba. Le miró más detalladamente, sus facciones eran iguales a las de él…

_- Anzu, no creo que sea seguro…_

Se quedó en sus recuerdos, viendo sus días como estudiante del quinto año de primaria. Recordaba que su amigo siempre le miraba de la misma forma en que Yuugi lo hacia, cada vez que iban a hacer alguna "fechoría" e incluso le suplicaba con una voz algo entrecortada…

_- Anzu no es buena idea, nos descubrirán_

- Yami… -dejó escapar mientras se perdía en los ojos del infante frente a sí.

Mokuba escuchó el susurro de la castaña ¡era cierto! Ella había sido una amiga de la infancia y adolescencia de su hermanastro. El hecho de que la ojiazul hubiese mencionado el nombre de Yami significaba que no estaba loco…

- Anzu, se parece mucho a él ¿cierto? –preguntó el pelinegro acercándosele a Yuugi.

La castaña no salía de su sorpresa pero miró a Mokuba. Se puso a recordar un poco más… Yami le había dicho que era hermanastro de los Kaiba, pero que Seto no se llevaba con él, por otro lado cuando iba a ver a su recién nacido hermanito, éste le sonreía mucho. Reflexionó, el hermano pequeño de su amigo estaba siendo usado como un juguete sexual… ¡estaba siendo usado! Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar ¿cómo dejó que sus primos capturaran al hermanito de su mejor amigo! Y no sólo eso… también al pequeño niño de ojos amatistas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lujosa limusina paró su viaje frente a las puertas de una institución. De ella bajaron dos hombres de negro y abrieron las puertas traseras para dejar que otros dos hombres bajasen del mueble.

Los últimos dos hombres en bajar empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio. Pasaron por el largo pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y empezar a subirlas. Una vez que dejaron de subir escaleras se dirigieron a la puerta de la dirección.

Se les dio el pase y se adentraron en la habitación. Tomaron asiento en las sillas frente al escritorio de caoba.

- Señores Kaiba –habló un hombre ya de edad y algo canoso frente a los hombres tras el escritorio –me he de suponer que han venido por el asunto del joven Mokuba ¿no es así?

- Cierto, además usted me dijo que aún tenía más información –tomó la palabra el de ojos carmines.

- Sí, así es, tenemos un video y algunas pertenencias de los jóvenes desaparecidos –hizo una seña para que una mujer le diese un casete –ahora tráeme las cosas –la mujer hizo reverencia y se fue a un tipo de almacén –no sabemos si ayude mucho el video, es casi igual que la fotografía que tomamos…

Seto se desesperó, lo único que estaba haciendo ahí era perder su tiempo. Ese viejo decía las cosas como si no tuviera el más mínimo apuro cuando él sí lo tenía.

- Esta bien, nos llevaremos el video y las pertenencias de mi hermano –se levantó desesperado de la silla.

- Seto, deberías tener un poco de paciencia… -le siguió el tricolor.

- Desgraciadamente este viejo no me ayuda a tener paciencia alguna –susurró frente a su hermano.

La mujer llegó nuevamente a la oficina con varias cosas en una bolsa y las entregó al Ceo.

- Muy bien, nos retiramos –dijo como última palabra para después abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

- Gracias por la información, con su permiso –hizo una reverencia y salió tras el castaño.

Una vez fuera del edificio el ojiazul detuvo su caminata para esperar a Yami.

- Apúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo –dijo enfadado.

- Uy, de haber sabido que te ibas a poner de ese humor ni te hubiera dejado despertarte –comentó algo divertido mientras llegaba a lado del más alto.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño ¿quieres? Ya eres bastante mayorcito –bufó mientras se dirigía a la limusina.

- Pues tú tampoco te comportas como un adulto –murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada y silbaba disimuladamente –aunque… yo te tengo que dar el ejemplo ¿verdad? –le miró pícaramente al más alto mientras sonreía "descaradamente".

- El hecho de que seas mayor que yo por un año no significa que te tengas que empezar a comportar como un hermano mayor –le miró por el rabillo del ojo algo enojado.

- Jaja, te dolió –salió corriendo para que no lo matase ahí mismo.

- Arrepiéntete de eso –murmuró entre dientes, pero no salió corriendo tras él, aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de estrangularlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba con nostalgia al niño frente a sí, sus sospechas por fin, después de tantos años, se vieron atinadas. No había duda, aún recordaba lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho…

_- Y que pasó con __ella__ –preguntó una niña de cabellos castaños un poco más debajo de los hombros –acaso ustedes dos…_

_- Sí, eso pasó Anzu –bajó la mirada._

_- Yami eso es fantástico –gritó emocionada –pero hay algo que no me queda claro¿por qué no están juntos? –le miró a los ojos._

_- Hace un tiempo de "eso" y hace unos cuantos días me dijo que ella estaba…_

Salió de sus pensamientos. Aquel día su gran amigo le había dicho que ella estaba embarazada… pero no había aceptado su paternidad con el infante y se dejaron de hablar e incluso rompieron. Después de eso recordó que la ex novia del ojicarmín se había mudado de ciudad pero su buen amigo ni se inmutó ante eso y se volvió distante… y poco después él se cambió de escuela…

Sus ojos se empañaron todavía más, al cabo de un rato lágrimas ya marcaban pequeños caminitos por sus mejillas. Abrazó al infante de ojos amatistas, ahora sí, definitivamente se sentía culpable… era terrible saber algo así…

El niño que ahora abrazaba era el hijo de su mejor amigo y había dejado que lo trajeran a ese lugar… ya no podía cargar con la culpa, pero que podía hacer, sus primos le matarían si acaso abría la boca…

_Continuará…_

_Terminado n.n, aunque no crean que ya acabó este fic ¿eh? xD._

_O.O no tenía en mente decir la relación que llevaban Yami y Yuugi tan pronto, pero era necesario jeje n.nU._

_Bueno, ahora con los reviews antes de que los personajes lleguen a joderme la vida xD:_

Sadic _me dejaste otro review n.n que bien ¡estoy cada día más happy. Sí pobre Yuugi sufrirá más mwahaha, espero que te haya respondido cómo es que llegó Mokuba a ese lugar, si no, no te preocupes un poco más adelante daré una explicación por parte de Mokuba n.n. Espero estudies mucho ¿eh? xD._

Yami224 _ya sé, está algo rara mi historia juar, es que así soy yo. ¿Quieres incesto? Yo también, te apoyo... pero eso depende si el público lo exige en mayoría, no quisiera hacer cambios radicales y provocar que me dejasen de leer, aunque con que tú me leas y me dejes reviews me animaría a continuarlo. Que bien que te guste como está quedando... y si me retrasé en actualizar, gomen ne, es que había demasiadas cosas que no me dejaban._

Reyna K. _Me alegra que te haya gustdo el fic n.n y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo._

_Parece que estos no van a venir ¡Sí! -hace una señal de victoria -por fin, solita n.n_

Yami: Eso es lo que tú crees -toma por el cuello a la pobre niña.

_¡No me mates! o dejarás a las lectoras sin escritora ¬¬ además, ya te dije que no le haré nada malo a Yuugi, lo regresaré a tu lado al final del fic, no te preocupes u.u_

Seto: Dime que Mokuba sigue siendo virgen ¬¬#

_Me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir u.u, te estaría mintiendo..._

Seto¿Qué demonios!

Yami: Y que me dices de mi lindo Koi...

_Pues... el aún es virgen n.n a menos que tú ya le hayas hecho algo_

Yami: o/o

_XD adoro hacer eso. Bueno, yo ya me voy, no será bonito dejar que ustedes vean cómo me mata Kaiba, jaja, pero si lo hace con todo gusto lo mataré en el fic mwahaha._

_Bueno, ahora sí me voy, se cuidan._

_¡Ja ne!_


	5. Lágrimas invisibles

_¡Kon nichi wa! ¡Ookyoo!_

_Hace tiempo que no actualizaba T-T perdón es que tuve un bloqueo S._

_Pero aquí estoy n.n, espero no haber tardado mucho -.-._

_Bueno, yendo al grano, advertencias y disclaimer siguen iguales. Yugioh no me pertenece ¬¬ y ya saben, abuso infantil... reviews son respondidos al final._

_Y sin más les dejo con el quinto capítulo, que lo disfruten._

**§ - Falta amor - §**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 5: Lágrimas invisibles**

Sus lágrimas cesaron momentáneamente y se alejó un poco del infante. Miró nuevamente a los ojos del niño… era la viva imagen de él.

- ¡Anzu, acaba de una vez! –gritaron fuera de la habitación.

- Marik… -susurró –mejor váyanse –se levantó –tengan cuidado…

La castaña dejó salir a los niños y le avisó al de cabello cenizo que ya estaban. Al cabo de un rato los niños ya se encontraban en una habitación algo lujosa, tenía bastante decoración.

- Muy bien, quédense aquí –se retiró.

- Va de nuevo –suspiró el albino.

- ¿Qué va a pasar Mokuba-kun? –preguntó inseguro el ojiamatista.

- Yuugi… sólo piensa que esto es una pesadilla y que pronto acabará… -dijo mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente.

¿A qué se debían sus palabras? Eso desconcertó más a Yuugi, le daba a pensar que no era nada bueno lo que iba a pasar… y realmente no lo era.

A la habitación se adentraron unos 6 o 7 hombres y todos sonreían de la misma forma, sus rostros decían que eran unos pervertidos, en sus ojos había un brillo perverso…

- Bien señores, escojan –dijo el hombre de ojos púrpuras.

Todos los hombres carcajearon mientras examinaban a los infantes. Pronto empezaron a tomar a los niños que más les gustaban…

- Perfecto –habló un hombre con un paliacate en su cabeza –tú eres perfecto –jaló al pequeño.

El pequeño había sido el tricolor. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus mejillas se humedecieron, no podía evitar llorar… tenía miedo.

oo000oooo000oo

- ¿Ese viejo creía que esta porquería nos serviría de algo? –comentó enfadado el castaño.

- Seto, respira… habrá que ir a la estación de policía, hay probabilidades de que estos hombres sean prófugos de la ley –comentó el ojicarmesí.

El Ceo lo pensó un momento… pero al final aceptó.

- Esta bien, sólo te hago caso porque se me agotan las opciones –contestó el ojiazul –además… puede que tengas razón.

Salieron de la oficina del Ceo y arribaron su limusina para ir directo a la estación de policía. Una vez ahí mandaron a hablar al teniente.

- Señores Kaiba ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

- Tenemos una pista sobre los secuestradores de nuestro hermano –comentó el ojicarmín.

Seto sacó la fotografía y se la extendió al uniformado.

- Ya veo, con que ellos son…

- Ahora la pregunta es ¿alguno de sus hombres los conoce? –preguntó el castaño.

El teniente examinó la imagen, él no los había visto antes y supuso que uno de sus hombres sí.

- ¡Otomo! –llamó el teniente.

Al rato llegó un hombre de cabellera castaña clara y ojos café oscuro.

- ¡Señor!

- Supongo que tú conoces a estos hombres –le dio la fotografía -¿o acaso me equivoco?

El recién llegado se exaltó, empezó a sudar frío…

- ¿Otomo? –se acercó al mencionado -¿está bien?

- Se-señor… me temo que… no los conozco –le entregó la fotografía pero su mano temblaba.

- Lo amenazaron –dijo de la nada el Ceo.

- ¿Cómo? –volteó a ver al castaño y después a su soldado -¿es eso cierto?

El hombre no respondió, bajó la cabeza y su cuerpo se tensó. Era cierto, lo habían amenazado si acaso habría la boca… Él se encargaba de revisar las instalaciones a las afueras de la ciudad y en una de esas le tocó revisar las instalaciones de esos hombres. Recordaba bien lo que ahí había, pretendían disfrazar su trabajo pero al momento en que revisó el almacén… le dijeron que no dijera nada sobre su "teatrito" o su hijo sufriría las consecuencias…

El teniente ya no tuvo necesidad de preguntar si le habían amenazado, su forma de actuar le dijo todo.

- Otomo, tenga en cuenta que ellos ahora no están aquí, no sabrán si los ha delatado o no –habló algo comprensivo.

- Pero Señor, mi hijo… ¡mi hijo sufrirá si acaso descubren que yo dije algo! –se exaltó.

- Sí, pero si se enteran ya será algo tarde, los tendremos rodeados –comentó el tricolor.

Eso calmó un poco al soldado, pero aún estaba inseguro… Al cabo de un rato le explicó al teniente todo lo que había en ese lugar y dónde se localizaba. El teniente empezó a desarrollar el plan para tomarlos desprevenidos y lograr salvar a los niños que ahí se encontraban.

Para Seto y Yami eso era un progreso y una luz de esperanza, encontrarían a su hermanito y lo salvarían.

oo000oooo000oo

Unos pasos resonaron por la habitación, y quien era dueño(a) de ellos no venía con buena cara.

Pronto una puerta se abrió y golpeó la pared.

- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! –gritó por el ruido hace rato provocado.

- ¡Como si no supieras! –contestó con enojo.

- Respira un poco ¿no? –dijo de la nada el hombre de cabellos cenizos.

- ¡Con lo que han hecho me es difícil respirar tranquilamente!

- Anzu, cálmate… si Bakura se entera de tu carácter… tu lindo hijo no terminará nada bien –comentó el de la cicatriz desde un sofá.

La chica se tensó había olvidado por completo eso. Se calmó, no quería que a su hijo le pasara algo por su culpa, con haber involucrado a Mokuba y a Yuugi le bastaba.

- Ahora, explica el porqué de tu enojo –se paró a un lado de hermano.

- Cierto ¿por qué venías tan enojada? –preguntó el albino.

Mordió su labio inferior, no estaba segura si era correcto decir la razón de su enojo… sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Es que… -se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada de los hombres frente a sí -¿Por qué a ellos? –susurró, no podía evitarlo era injusto. Pronto sus lágrimas salieron al fin ya no podía contenerse -¿por… qué…? –dijo entre sollozos.

Los morenos miraron con desentendimiento a la castaña y se miraron entre sí. ¿A qué se refería? El de mirada púrpura sonrió y miró a la mujer, una idea vaga se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Te refieres a esos dos niños? –preguntó aún sonriente.

Tragó saliva levantando la mirada -… Sí… -respondió con voz taciturna. Tenía miedo si acaso le hacían algo…

- Con que era eso… -se acercó a paso lento a la ojiazul -¿y por qué te importan? –le susurró a la oreja, relamió sus labios y tomó por la barbilla a la chica para obligarla a mirarlo -¿hm? ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

- Porque… ellos… -su voz estaba entrecortada y le costaba hablar –e-ellos…

La castaña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente ya no aguantaba más… sería capaz de hablar con su primo para decirle que los dejara en paz, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba con su hijo y era probable que le hiciera algo malo… que lo violara… aunque ahora mismo esos niños serían tocados nuevamente por completos desconocidos…

El de cabello cenizo limpió las lágrimas de la mujer y la soltó. Se enojó por su comportamiento y le dio una cachetada provocando que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Deja de chillar! Te aseguro que si sigues con ese comportamiento tu lindo niño ya no será casto… -le tomó bruscamente de los cabellos haciéndola gritar.

- Vaya, cada día estás peor –se levantó el de cicatriz y avanzó hacia los dos -¿seguirás con ese comportamiento?

Sus lágrimas aumentaron y sus sollozos también, ya no podía hacer nada, por más que quisiera ya no podía. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y perdió toda esperanza…

oo000oooo000oo

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, temblaba y estaba acorralado. El hombre frente a sí le miraba con lujuria mientras tocaba sus piernas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Se estremeció ante los toques…

- Vamos niño, jeje será divertido… -dijo lujurioso mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón de un solo jalón.

Su cuerpo se tensó y más lágrimas cayeron… quería que esa tortura terminara, no le gustaba lo que sentía y menos porque ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre…

Pronto sintió como su entrepierna era tocada así que hizo lo posible por alejarse, pero el hombre lo jaló y dejó acostado bajo su torso… se empezó a desesperar y sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente… y sin más cerró sus ojos fuertemente pensando que pronto acabaría, quizás el hombre se compadecería de sus lágrimas y le dejaría en paz… pero lo que sintió le dejó muy en claro que sus lágrimas no eran visibles…

_Continuará…_

_¡Listo! xD... ¿Quién será ese hombre? O.O..._

_Muy bien, a responder reviews:_

Sadic_ etto, que bien que te haya aclarado la duda n.n. Me temo que eso será imposible o.o Yuugi seguirá sufriendo y más en el próximo capitulo... ejem -.- yo tampoco lo sé n.nU pero, pues, no hay que culparle su pobre hijo está amenazado o.o... aunque no sería tan mala idea xD. Que bien que hayas pasado tus materias, te felicito n.n. Bueno, te cuidas, sayônara._

Yami224 _que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo. O.O ¡no la mates! ¡Mata a Yami! el no aceptó su paternidad ¬.¬ y la pobre chica tuvo que cuidar sola a Yuugi durante 6 años... desgraciadamente falleció en un accidente y eso provocó que Yuugi quedara huérfano entonces lo mandaron a un orfanato pero se escapó y vivió dos años en la calle y seguiría ahí si tan sólo no lo hubieran raptado je n.nU etto... o.o creo que se me pasó la mano xD te dije casi toda la historia de Yuugi jeje. Bueno, aquí está la actualización y perdona si me tardé, te cuidas._

_Ahh, pero que bonito, me siguieron dejando reviews n.n soy tan feliz ahora... etto... ¿saen quién es el tipo que anda con Yuugi? ¬.¬ ya sé me dirán loca cuando descubran quien es... pero no se me ocurrió alguien mejor para ese papel... xD._

Yami: -¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi Yuugi?! -estruja a la pobre escritora.

Seto: -¡Pagarás muy caro si vuelven a tocar a Mokuba! -estruja a la escritora igual que Yami.

_¡Waaaaa! Déjenme en paz, les juro que no pasara nada... T-T_

Yuugi: -O.O ¿Qué... hiciste...?

_Oh oh, Yuugi ¡no veas! -le tapa los ojos -aún eres muy inocente para estas cosas..._

Yami: jala a su aibou para alejarlo de la escritora -¡No lo toques! No tienes derecho ¬.¬.

_T-T cierto... no me pertenecen. Pero bueno, aún puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ustedes en este fic... ¡mwahaha!_

Los tres la miran raro mientras dan un paso para atrás.

_Muy graciositos ¬.¬ por eso Yuugi no se salvará XD, no se crean. Bueno me despido, me dejan reviews ¿sí?_

_Ja ne_


	6. Camino viejo

_¡Hola! Gente querida y bonita._

_Sé que no tengo perdón, abandoné éste fic desde hace... .. ya hasta perdí la cuenta, pero bueno, mejor ni hablo, que ya deben de estar desesperados por el siguiente capítulo..._

_¡Al fic!_

**§ - Falta amor - §**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 6: Camino viejo.**

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban… pero… Yuugi aún no regresaba. El pelinegro se estaba desesperando, ya había pasado un buen de tiempo y eso no era buena señal.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y la paciencia del pelinegro se empezaba a gastar más y más, por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos, el albino fue el primero en notarlo diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que ya regresaría…

Pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: un grito. Levantó la cabeza para ver si su sobrino entraba por la puerta metálica y así fue. Se levantó de inmediato y recibió al niño con los brazos abiertos pero algo no estaba bien: el chibi estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba en exceso.

- ¿Yuugi? Cálmate, ya todo pasó, ya estás aquí con nosotros –lo tenía abrazado mientras hundía su rostro en sus cabellos.

Las palabras reconfortaron un poco al infante, pero no lograron hacer que se calmara. Lloró más fuerte mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho del ojiazul, había cometido un error y no estaba seguro si acaso sería el último…

- Yuugi-chan es cierto, ya todo terminó –apoyó el ojiverde.

Pero tampoco logró calmarlo. Se separó un poco de Mokuba e intentó calmarse, miró al pelinegro a los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

Los tres chicos entendieron eso como mala señal… de seguro hizo algo que no debía.

- Yuugi… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó el moreno.

El tricolor mantenía su mirada baja, suspiró y miró a los tres chicos.

- Yo… -le costaba hablar, no sólo porque acaba de llorar y su voz estaba quebrada, sino también porque sería difícil decirles lo que había hecho –yo…

oo000oooo000oo

El cielo estaba repleto de nubes negras, hacía viento; iba a llover. Detuvo su caminata mientras miraba al cielo, pronto sintió una gota mojar su frente, suspiró y siguió su camino.

Por el momento su mente estaba algo bloqueada. Lo único en que podía pensar era en ese niño… le había, por decirlo así, cautivado y de manera extraña se sintió conectado con él. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, era ridículo ¿por qué tendría una conexión con un niño de la calle? Aunque si se ponía a pensar un poco, no resultaba una idea ridícula puesto que ese niño se le parecía mucho…

Paró en seco y abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Empezó a recordar cosas que su adolescencia, más específicamente lo que le pasó a sus 15 años…

_--Flash Back—_

_- Yami… -habló con preocupación una chica._

_- ¿Sí? –le tomó de las manos -¿qué pasa Arashi? –le preguntó cálidamente._

_- Es que… no sé si sea correcto decirte… -bajó la cabeza insegura._

_- ¿Arashi? –frunció el seño –me estás asustando ¿qué pasa?_

_Se quedaron en silencio. La chica tenía la mirada desviada del chico estaba insegura respecto a decirle o no…_

_- Arashi ¿qué pasa? –insistió._

_- Es que… -levantó la mirada chocando con el par de rubíes del chico –Yami… yo… voy a tener un hijo tuyo –cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer las lágrimas que intentaba guardar…_

_--Fin Flash Back—_

Cierto, ella iba a tener un hijo de él… había probabilidades de que ese niño fuera su hijo, por lo menos ya habían pasado ocho años de eso y ese niño aparentaba unos siete u ocho años.

Unos gemidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, intentó ignorarlos pero no cesaban. Empezó a buscar de dónde provenían y llegó a un callejón húmedo, oscuro y sin salida. Miró a todos lados buscando a quien hacía ese sonido… y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al haber encontrado a ese perro…

- ¿Tú… aquí? –se sorprendió, bueno, estaba solo y algo lastimado.

El perro se incorporó lo más que pudo y empezó a gruñirle aunque no duró mucho puesto que sus patas delanteras estaban pisoteadas.

El ojicarmín notó algo brillante bajo el can. Se hincó y tomó el objeto, era una cadena con un colgante con forma de corazón; era de plata pura. Frunció el ceño confundido, ¿por qué el perro tenía ese collar de plata? Fue entonces que empezó a sacar deducciones…

- ¿Dónde está ese niño? –le preguntó al perro como si le pudiera responder, estaba seguro que el perro había defendido al infante; esas heridas le decían que así había sido, ahora la pregunta era: ¿cómo rayos sabría dónde estaba?

oo000oooo000oo

Tocó la puerta, él traía llave pero tenía las manos algo ocupadas con algo pesado. Mientras le abrían siguió pensando en aquél infante, bueno, más específicamente en el collar de plata. No abría conseguido abrirlo, pues el perro le había empezado a preocupar.

- ¿Yami? –preguntó un anciano.

- Hola papá –sonrió levemente.

--

Estaban ambos en la cocina, el anciano le servía al joven algo de comida, y el joven se secaba con una toalla.

- Aún no comprendo la razón de porqué trajiste al perro –le decía algo confundido mientras dejaba su plato en la mesa.

- Te digo que está en muy mal estado, además es el perro de… un amigo –esto último lo dijo algo inseguro, de hecho podía ser el can de su hijo.

- Sí, pero ¿por qué lo tienes que cuidar tú? –cuestionó al no encontrar relación al comentario de su hijo.

- Pues… -dio un bocado a su comida, y después suspiró –está bien, te lo diré. Notó cómo su padre sonreía victorioso al haberlo escuchado. – pues resulta que el perro pertenece a un niño que vi el otro día, de hecho creo que vive en la calle, bueno, el caso es que encontré esto –saca el collar de su bolsillo y le extiende la mano para que lo tome. – aún no veo su interior, pero ese niño me inquieta.

- ¿Alguna sensación extraña? –preguntó mientras abría el dije en forma de corazón, y vaya sorpresa. – no puede ser…

El ojicarmín no entendía la sorpresa, pero miró que tenía el dije abierto.

- Yami, mira –le da el collar y le muestra las fotos dentro del corazón – es…

- Arashi… -susurró al notar a la joven que abrazaba al niño con gran ternura.

oo000oooo000oo

- ¿Para qué quieres ir allá? –preguntó desganado, no entendía la repentina petición de su hermano.

- Sólo necesito ir a revisar unas pequeñas cosas. –no quería dar tanta explicación, además estaba seguro de que al final no le escucharía.

- Como quieras, pero sabes bien que aún tienes que venir para acá, tenemos que recuperar a Mokuba. –le dijo fríamente.

- Sí lo sé, regresaré antes de la hora acordada. –tomó el picaporte.

- Será mejor que sea cierto.

- Nos vemos. –y salió de la oficina.

oo000oooo000oo

Aún llovía, pero no llevaba sombrilla ya que importaba hace rato se había empapado. Se acercó al barandal y se adentró para pasar al interior de la morada. De hecho era de buen tamaño, algo grande para sólo dos personas.

- Me pregunto… -tocó la chapa de la puerta y al instante ésta se abrió. – ya veo porque la cara de repulsión. –dijo al ver el interior de la casa: completamente hecha un asco; fue cuando recordó el rostro de Seto. – se veía gracioso. –soltó una pequeña risa al visualizarla.

Caminó hacia las escaleras puesto que en el primer piso no había ninguna recámara. Una vez arriba entró a la primera recámara que tenía cerca, fue ahí cuando se sintió tan frágil como un cristal. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sentía las lágrimas peleando por salir, caminaba con paso lento hacia la cama, para poder sentarse y admirar mejor la habitación.

Encima de donde estaba la cama yacía colgado un retrato con un bello marco de madera pintado de color oro, en la fotografía estaba un chica de unos 20 años más o menos cargando un niño de 4 años con un simpático dragón de peluche.

- Arashi… si supieras cuánto me arrepiento –sonrió melancólicamente mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. - ¿pero ahora cómo puedo reparar este error? –hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar, no podía evitarlo, tanto dolor le mataba… ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel como para dejarla criar a su hijo sola? Y ahora pagaba su error viendo al infante en las calles como un vago.

Pasaron los minutos mientras él se desahogaba, quería deshacerse de aquel dolor que le comía como un agujero negro, pensar que antes se negó rotundamente a aceptar a la criatura y ahora se moría por no haberla aceptado…

Levantó su rostro mientras se calmaba un poco, limpió sus lágrimas y calmó su respiración. Se levantó y abrió el armario frente a la cama, para encontrar un pequeño cofre. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo llevó a la cama, lo abrió con mucho cuidado, se notaba algo viejo, había muchas cosas, varios papeles, varias fotografías, algunos sobres y tantas monerías más. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención: un diario. Lo tomó, no tenía la intención de mirar dentro, pero al instante el pequeño candado se rompió y la curiosidad era inevitable…

Vio que la letra era de un niño, prácticamente habiendo aprendido apenas a escribir, pero era legible. Leía con detenimiento cada palabra, de hecho le sorprendió un poco lo que había ahí escrito…

_Querido diario:_

_Mamá me acaba de dar este pequeño libro, me dijo que podía escribir todo lo que me pasara un día, lo que yo sintiera, y algo más, porque eras como mi amigo._

_Así que mucho gusto señor diario, yo soy Yuugi._

_Pues te cuento que… llevo años sin ver a mi papá, y le verdad no sé si alguna vez lo conozca, pero mamá dice que a lo mejor sí, no me ha querido decir porqué él no está y eso me pone triste…_

_Pero yo sé que él me quiere… y que cuando lo conozca me querrá mucho…_

El corazón se le hizo pequeño, el pequeño Yuugi creía que él lo quería… siendo algo nada cierto, hasta ahora… Siguió leyendo, descubriendo que siempre le mencionaba, diciendo cosas como: algún día lo veré, él me quiere, jugará conmigo… y demás, cada vez que leía cosas como esas un abismo le tragaba el corazón…

Tantas cosas que se perdió, todo ya era un pasado, ¿cómo regresar a un camino que está desgastado e imposible de encontrar?

_Continuará…_

Capítulo 6 terminado, perdonen si no fue lo que esperaban, pero de hecho, ando algo ocupada y mi cabeza sólo me dio para esto xD.

Tantas ganas de poder responder reviews, pero se me hace tarde y de seguro pronto me regañarán, saben bien que siempre agradeceré el hecho de que lean mi historia, me hacen tan feliz n.n.

Ahora que recuerdo, tengo un nuevo lector, me agrada tenerte, espero y me sigas dejando reviews ¿eh?

Bueno, me retiro.

Se cuidan. ¡Ja ne!


End file.
